


(Not Title Yet)

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Viewtuber, ViewtuberAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: I don't have a title at the moment and I would like some ideas.Summary:John is viewtuber that plays video games and does streams. He never goes to VidiCon usually and lives with Caliborn, who owns a company- he doesn't talk about it. John takes online classes and it's his last year but he's not graduating until December. John wears a costume with a mask when making video's, Caliborn does the same when he has to talk to John when he needs to talk. John is the eighth and youngest member of the top viewtubers. Since he doesn't go to VidiCon, they all want to know what he looks like in person and if he really doesn't have a crush on his roommate- Black Serpent. They act like a couple without noticing and the audience is afraid that if they point it out, they'll stop doing that. It's so cute, it gives you a Diabetes. Eventually, they do go to vidiCon and the reaction of the people a round them is....Homestuck: John Egbert and Caliborn
Relationships: CaliJohn, JohnCal
Series: OTP [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/802650
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Note**

\---------

Hello! Before I start writing I want to brainstorm some ideas for the title. I can't think of anything at all, can you help?

**Summary:**

John is viewtuber that plays video games and does streams. He never goes to VidiCon usually and lives with Caliborn, who owns a company- he doesn't talk about it. John takes online classes and it's his last year but he's not graduating until December. John wears a costume with a mask when making video's, Caliborn does the same when he has to talk to John when he needs to talk. 

John is the eighth and youngest member of the top veiwtubers. Since he doesn't go to VidiCon, they all want to know what he looks like in person and if he really doesn't have a crush on his roommate- Black Serpent. They act like a couple without noticing and the audience is afraid that if they point it out, they'll stop doing that. It's so cute, it gives you a Diabetes. Eventually, they do go to vidiCon and the reaction of the people a round them is....  
  
 **So, what do you think the title should be?**

I was thinking _Living With A Cute Internet Star_

or _The Cute Roommates We Ship On The Internet_

**What do you think, should it be something else completely different?**

**(I'm taking this from my Wattpad and will update this later than the one on wattpad) I will have a title eventually!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue Animation**

\----------

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeYPk8l4XTE

\---------------

**Here's a Sort of Prologue for the story. I still need a proper title for it.**

On wattpad, I can play the animation directly, but here you can only do links. :''(

\-----------


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose and Kanaya**

\-------------

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0OjwRkRT6g

\--------------------

Rose is a Veiwtuber by the name of PurpleCat_Sister and Kanaya is her number one fan. She watches her videos everyday.

Rose doesn't usually do art, but once in a while she get's a request for one. So she films herself as she paints. What she paints most of the time are original characters the ones requesting art made.

She had to go to art school because she was worried she would be laughed at for her poor skills. Well they're not poor any more, so she's not worried.

Roxy is a Viewtuber too and her's is BigCat_Sister.

\-------------

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**

\-----------

Hey! When I start writing, should I add an animation too it? It would take a lot of time to make, but what do you think?

Is it a good idea to add animations to the chapters when I start to write?

**Talk to me~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Viewtubers**

\--------

**Rose/ PurpleCat_Sister=**  
  
She covers the dark arts and regular arts and the mind. _Sister is her way of saying she's related to Roxy who is BigCat_Sister.  
  
 **Dave/ Red_DJ_Tech=  
  
** He does music and animation and Vines/ Memes. _Tech is his way of saying he's related to Dirk who is DudeBro_Tech. (He's so cringe)  
 **  
Jade/ GreenRobo_Woof=  
  
** She does Science and gardening and recent news. _Woof is her way of saying she's related to Jake who is PistolFist_Woof. (He's the least Popular but still on top with the others)  
  
\--------------------  
  
 **Viewtuber AU**

\-------------

John is the Top/ Number one Viewtuber. **(Although he's bottom in bed)** XD XD XD XD XD 

Roxy is the Second Top Viewtuber. **(She's either way depending on her partner)**

Then there is Jane and Rose who are tied for Third. **(Jane's a bottom and Rose is a Top????)**

Forth is Jade and Fifth is Dave. **(A Top I think? for both)**

Dirk is slowly becoming fifth but he's sixth right now. **(Top)**

Jake is seventh. **(He is also a Top, which is why his relationship with Dirk didn't work, Two Tops just don't mix)**

_A Streamer who uploads their streams onto Viewtube is eighth on top. We all know who that is._

Jake is struggling to stay at Seventh, mostly because his scripts are dry and dull. He keeps his spot because of drama in real life with Dirk and the fans love the shipping material.

\-----------

**I hope you don't mind the 'chapters' that I've given you all right now. I really don't want to start the story without a title.**

**Please tell, what should I put? Will writing one chapter help you all get an idea?**

**I need to know.**

**So until then, I'll keep making animations and pictures.**

**BYE!**


End file.
